Since the silent film era, woman have used artificial, fake, false eyelashes or false lashes to make their eyes look more attractive. The difficulty of attaching false lashes is well known.
The false lash must be applied in sections, without allowing the unattached glue laden sections from touching and adhering to the wrong plane of the eyelid or the person's natural eyelashes. The unattached sections are only millimeters from the eyelid and natural eyelashes, it's an art in itself to apply the false lash on the exact proper plane.
If the glue that's applied to the false lash to hold it in place on the eyelid, makes contact with any of the natural eyelashes, the false eyelash must be put aside before attachment is complete and the accidentally applied glue must be removed before beginning again. In the time that it takes, the original glue will start to cure on the false eyelash and also must be removed and then reapplied fresh.
Any makeup that is often pre-applied to the eyelid is thus wiped off or smeared in the glue removal process, and must be reapplied before again attempting re-applying the false eyelash.
This is why women pay beauty salons from $45-$200 for professional false lash attachment. The fact that beauty salons are so widely used underscores the fact that hand application and the prior art have not solved this problem
Various devices have been employed to help achieve this. Known applicators have not solved the problem of providing an easy and precise application means.
There is a need to provide an improved apparatus and method for use in applying false eyelashes.